Take My Hand
by BlueOmegaWolf
Summary: One-shot  Though I might be persuaded to develop it!  based on the lyrics from HSM3 "Can I Have This Dance?" I'm not a massive fan of HSM, but this song is something I do appreciate :p  Please read and review, I reply to EVERY review I get!


**A/N - Hey guys! This is a little one-shot I felt like doing when I discovered I still had HSM on my iPod! This song is actually quite beautiful for HSM, I'll admit...So I had to write this!**

**I could definately be persuaded to carry it on, if you want. So review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Take my hand, take a breath,**

**Pull me close and take one step.**

**Keep your eyes, locked on mine,**

**And let the music be your guide.**

Amy Pond laughed as her and the Doctor whirled around the ballroom, somehow, she matched the dance the other couples were twirling together in. This had surprised her – the Doctor taking her to an 18th century ball.

"_Today, Pond, we're going to a ball!" He had exclaimed. The TARDIS had provided her with a stunning blue dress, and as she stepped down the stairs back to the console Amy could feel the Doctor's eyes glued to her. _

"_Too much?" She asked, worried that she had done something wrong._

"_No, absolutely beautiful." He replied, his voice entirely sincere._

She looked up into his grey-green gaze, and smiled, laughing as they followed the music.

**Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)**

**(That you'll never forget)**

**We'll keep dancing (To keep dancing) wherever we go next.**

"This is amazing, Doctor!" She grinned. The thrilled look on his face didn't give away the fact that he was already thinking of where he could take her next.

"I never knew you could dance..."

"907 years, Amy, you get some practice!" He winked and twirled her under his arm.

"Now I just feel inadequate!"

"Then it looks like I'll have to teach you then!"

"More balls?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "More balls."

**It's like catching lightning, the chances of find someone like you.**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do,**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better.**

**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

The Doctor lent his head down to kiss her chastely; before Amy realised he had done it, he was gone, and so she smiled. A simple smile which he reciprocated, barely able to stop himself from grinning broadly as he realised that he had stunned his companion. Then continued the dance until the music ended when they retired to the side, the Doctor fetching wine for the both of them.

**Take my hand; I'll take the lead,**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall,**

**You know I'll catch you through it all.**

The pair walked, arm in arm back to the TARDIS.

"I don't want to go back, Doctor." Amy said quietly.

"I don't want you to go back." One small altered word, an entirely different meaning. "I won't let anything harm you if you stay, Amy." He promised quietly, and scooped her up bridal style as she giggled. Together, they tumbled into the TARDIS, the Doctor ending up holding her mere centimeters from the floor.

"Gotcha." He whispered with a grin.

**And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)**

'**Cause my heart is (Cause my heart is) wherever you are.**

He lent down again, quickly kissing her. A soft gesture of compassion and unconditional love, not that he would ever admit he loved her, Rassilon no! He doubted he could let her go now, even if she wanted to leave – his darker side would give in, he was sure.

**It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you.**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better.**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance?**

For a moment, he stayed there, savouring the way his breath on her forehead. Of all his companions, he had never shared the feeling of mutual compassion Amy and the Doctor had between them. Every planet they visited, every race they helped, Amy became smarter, more adept at following and *ahem* adapting his instructions. His mind wandered as he set her on the floor, sitting beside her in silent.

**Oh, no mountain's too high, no oceans too wide,**

'**Cause together or not, our dance won't stop.**

**Let it rain, let it pour;**

**What we have is worth fighting for.**

**You know I believe that we were meant to be.**

Amy smiled as she sat next to the Doctor; she knew things would be different if she had married Rory. No more travelling, no more moments when she knew that if he had a inch less self-control, they would be inseparable. The TARDIS doors shut with a click, almost expecting the Doctor to take the controls. He immediately leaped up and spun to face the console. Amy nodded and left, heading to her bedroom for a few hours of sleep.

**It's like catching lightning, the chance of finding someone like you (Like you).**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (Way we do),**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (Can I have this dance)?**

**Can I have this dance?**


End file.
